


Come Home

by reifromrfa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifromrfa/pseuds/reifromrfa
Summary: She's on a camping trip with her friends when someone from her past appears...and her whole world is shattered once again.





	Come Home

  * “I won’t go far!”
  * “Be careful of the wolves, MC~!”
  * MC laughs and waves before stepping out of the cabin, a slight breeze greeting her
  * She walks along the path, heading for the lake
  * The moonlight illuminates the forest around her, the tiki torches her friends set up guiding her to her destination
  * It’s the middle of summer and MC agreed to go on a trip to the lake with her friends
  * Just her and nature…some fun in the sun
  * MC stands in front of the lake and watches the still waters, slipping her hands into the pockets of her hoodie
  * A sense of calm washes over her as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath
  * It’s been a year
  * A year of…peace
  * A year of longing
  * A year…of **acceptance**
  * She lets out her breath and opens her eyes, knowing in her heart that she did the right thing
  * **That** **_they_** **did the right thing**
  * She lets her thoughts drift, back to a year ago, when everything was _perfect_
  * But her thoughts are interrupted by the shuffling of leaves in the forest behind her
  * MC whirls around, heart hammering against her chest as she squints in the darkness, trying to look for the source of the sound
  * _It could have been the wind…_
  * A twig snaps and MC lets out a surprised cry, taking a step back
  * _Maybe I should head back_
  * But for some reason, she stays
  * She stays because she feels someone watching her
  * She feels the familiar tug in her heart and for a moment, everything is quiet
  * And then, she hears footsteps coming closer to her
  * And MC sees a pair of hiking boots…black shirt…black gloves...
  * Hazel eyes meet brown ones and it feels like all the air has been sucked out of her lungs
  * Unconsciously, she steps forward, eyes wide, everything else blurring into the background…



* * *

 

  * He looks at her —sun-kissed skin, cheeks slightly flushed, those beautiful eyes gazing into his soul
  * She looks healthy…
  * **Enchanting**
  * The moonlight illuminates her features and he can’t help but close the distance between them and take her into his arms, crushing her against him as he buries his face into her hair
  * For one minute
  * **For** **_one fucking minute_**
  * He’s going to let himself forget everything
  * His training, his mission
  * **_His promise_**
  * He lets himself forget that he’s a fucking agent who’s not even supposed to have a heart
  * Because she’s here…she’s here in front of him and he can’t resist
  * He can’t resist the tug on his heart, the way she beckons him to her
  * **The woman who owns his heart, his soul**
  * The only person in the world he wants to protect, the one he fights for
  * Vanderwood plants a kiss on her head, the scent of her shampoo filling his senses



* * *

 

  * “Baby.”
  * MC clings to him and buries her face into his chest, breathing him in
  * She knows, she knows this is a fleeting moment
  * That’s why she holds him fiercely, refusing to let go
  * _Let me have this moment…please_
  * _Let me have him_
  * But she already feels Vanderwood pulling back slightly
  * “Baby…baby, you need to listen.”
  * Her heart is already breaking
  * But on the outside, she puts on a brave face
  * The only reason he could be here…dressed like he is
  * Is because he’s on a mission
  * Vanderwood pulls backs enough that they could look into each other’s eyes
  * He wears a serious expression, his face etched with worry
  * “MC, I need you to get yourself and your friends out of here as soon as you can, do you hear me? There’s a team of highly trained…”
  * His lip is split open
  * There are new scars on his arms, and God knows what new scars are underneath his clothes
  * He looks tired, exhausted —eyes a little bloodshot but still sharp and focused
  * She hears what Vanderwood is saying —a group of hired mercenaries, bomb, dangerous, ‘you have to get to safety’
  * But as she stares at him, the man she so desperately loves, she can’t help wishing that he would get himself to safety too
  * MC knows though…she knows her lover is going right into the middle of the fight, to try and stop it
  * And it takes every ounce of willpower not to beg him to come with her, not to cry and hold him and never let go
  * “…do you understand, MC?”
  * **_I don’t understand why it has to be you_**
  * _Why it’s up to you to save everyone_
  * **_Who’s going to save you, Vanderwood?_**
  * On the outside though, she nods and swallows the lump in her throat, blinking back the tears from her eyes
  * “I understand.”
  * Vanderwood gives her one sharp nod then he looks away from her
  * MC couldn’t breathe, the thought of watching his back as he ran into danger nearly rooting her to the ground
  * The agent releases her, but instead of walking away, he reaches for his wrist and unclips his glove, pulling it off his hand
  * She closes her eyes as his fingers graze her cheek, before his palm presses against her skin
  * Vanderwood cups her cheek, his thumb caressing her gently, softly
  * _Hands that kill, hands that keep the world safe_
  * _Rough, calloused hands…scarred hands_
  * _How could they be this gentle?_
  * _He…he is gentle. A good man._
  * _Despite what he thinks of himself, Vanderwood was never a monster, not to her_
  * _To MC, he was her light, a light she couldn’t find herself looking away from, didn’t want to look away from_
  * **_Please, don’t go. Don’t leave me again._**
  * “MC…” he whispers softly
  * “Vanderwood,” she whispers back, laying her hand on top of his
  * She looks into his eyes
  * Vanderwood gives her a small smile before his fingers move to her eyes and he wipes away the tears that started to fall
  * He leans in and plants a kiss on her forehead, closing his eyes
  * “Hey.”
  * “Baby, don’t cry. It’s okay, it’s okay.”
  * MC tries to stifle her sob but fails
  * She’s afraid, so afraid…afraid that she’d lose him for good this time
  * Yes, she agreed last year that this is the best for them…that being apart would be best
  * Because he knew his job would constantly put her in danger
  * And she knew staying by his side would make him vulnerable, give him a weakness, something he would drop all his weapons and defenses for
  * So even if they loved each other…they decided that staying far away from the other will keep them safe
  * **_Alive_**
  * Even if deep down, they’re both fucking **breaking** , every part of their soul screaming for the other half
  * And every night, she has a hard time sleeping, thoughts of where he was and whether he’s safe or alive haunting her
  * “MC…”
  * Vanderwood tilts her head up, so that she’s looking at him
  * At those beautiful brown eyes
  * And then she’s closing her eyes as his lips capture hers, a long overdue kiss between two lovers
  * Their kiss started slow…as though they’re both scared
  * **Tentative**
  * But then his arm goes around her waist and she’s pulling him closer
  * A fiery need consuming them as their kiss intensified
  * **A reunion of souls**
  * Their kiss doesn’t last long
  * All too soon, they are pulling away from each other
  * All too soon, he’s giving her that look —the one that says _“I love you, please be safe”_
  * All too soon, he’s running back to the forest, and she’s running back to the cabin
  * Different paths
  * But their hearts still beat as one
  * MC remembers bursting into camp, telling people there’s an emergency, that they needed to evacuate immediately
  * She doesn’t know how she manages to convince her friends
  * Maybe they knew MC would never joke about something like this
  * Maybe it was the frantic, panicked look on her face
  * But soon, they’re on the road, warning people along the way and making sure they evacuated the area as well
  * They were far enough now…
  * _Far from him_
  * But MC glances out the window and sees the campsite across the lake
  * Sees the bright flash of light
  * Whites, oranges and yellows reflected in her eyes
  * Before she hears the loud explosion
  * Her friends are gasping, screaming, shaking
  * Panicking
  * And MC is crying
  * Tears slip unnoticed down her cheeks as she plants her hands against the window
  * Eyes wide as she watches the area being engulfed in flames
  * _No_
  * _Vanderwood_
  * _Baby_
  * Their car stops and they’re all climbing out, several people doing the same behind them
  * Her friends are hugging each other
  * She slips away from them, walks close to the edge of the roadside
  * Eyes never leaving the terrifying scene
  * She doesn’t know if her heart is breaking
  * **Or if it stopped beating altogether**
  * _Where are you?_
  * _Baby, give me a sign._
  * _Please._
  * **_Please._**
  * Her eyes are searching
  * For what? She doesn’t know
  * Usually, when Vanderwood had to be away, he would give her signs, leave her traces that he’s okay, that he’ll be home soon
  * _Where’s the sign, baby?_
  * “MC, come on…we need to get out of here. It’s not safe.”
  * _No. No, he’s not here yet._
  * _He hasn’t given me a sign_
  * **_He has to let me know he’s okay_**
  * “MC?”
  * Reluctantly, she turns away from the sight and climbs into the car
  * Praying
  * Praying that he’ll let her know, one way or the other
  * That he’s safe
  * **He’s alive**
  * Because living without him has been rough…so damn heart-shattering and painful
  * But…
  * Living in a world without him?
  * _I would rather not._



* * *

 

  * It’s been a week
  * No letters
  * No boxes with flowers, or bullet necklaces and keychains, or souvenirs from Italy or Vietnam
  * No cryptic emails
  * No shadows following her, no glimpses of a man with brown hair, a cigarette between his lips
  * _There’s no trace of you_
  * **_No trace of you, Vanderwood_**
  * The reports all said it was a gas leak
  * A cover-up…Vanderwood always said the agency was good at covering their asses
  * Everything seems so surreal…her friends were telling everyone about their experience, telling the story over and over again but from their point of view
  * Everyone kept asking her how she knew, though
  * How MC knew to escape
  * And she told them what first came to mind: she was taking a walk when she smelled gas in the air
  * It was stupid
  * To panic over such a little thing
  * But everyone ate it up
  * As long as there’s a story to tell
  * A 280-character status to post
  * Vlogs to share
  * And to be honest, MC was glad and relieved that everyone didn’t pry
  * Or ask anymore questions
  * Because her whole being is in turmoil
  * **Broken**
  * As though life itself is being sucked out of her with each passing second that there’s no news from him
  * She can’t sleep
  * Eat
  * She can’t function because seeing that explosion with her own eyes terrified her
  * Who could ever survive something like that?
  * _Was he able to make it out in time…?_
  * _But it’s been a week._
  * **A week**
  * _Where are you, baby?_
  * She can’t even focus on her friend, who’s talking right in front of her
  * Can’t appreciate the bright rays of the sunlight filtering in from the glass windows of the coffee shop
  * Or the rich smell of the coffee underneath her nose
  * She’s nodding her head but she hears nothing, feels nothing but fear and dread
  * ****Despair and desperation****
  * Her friend rises, to take a call or to go to the washroom —MC isn’t sure
  * She simply smiles and nods, does what is expected of her
  * But the moment her friend is gone, her mask drops and she stares into her cup, biting her lip and willing herself not to cry
  * MC takes deep shuddering breaths and grips the cup
  * When her phone buzzes on the table
  * She takes it and flips to the screen, seeing a new message pop up
  * When she opens the message, there’s only an icon of an arrow pointing to the left
  * From an unknown number
  * She sucks in her breath
  * Tentatively looks to the left…out the window
  * She’s scared, scared of what she might see
  * Scared that this is a lie
  * But there…
  * There across the street
  * A man wearing an oversized hoodie, the hood covering his face
  * His head bowed
  * One hand in his pocket, one holding his phone
  * He’s standing so casually, leaning against the lamp post, that most people walk past him, not paying attention or averting their gazes from a possible troublemaker
  * But she knows…she knows it’s him
  * **Her love**
  * **_Her Vanderwood_**
  * MC sits up straighter, unable to stop her tears this time
  * The man slowly lifts his head and meets her eyes
  * Her smile falters when she sees his face
  * The cuts on his cheeks, his forehead
  * His split lip
  * The bruising under his right eye
  * She just notices how he’s standing awkwardly, all of the weight on his right leg
  * God
  * She wanted to run to him
  * Hold him and treat all his wounds
  * _But if I do, I’ll risk our safety_
  * _But…he needs me._
  * **_I need him_**
  * But Vanderwood is already shaking his head slightly
  * Giving her an answer to the battle raging inside her
  * MC settles back into her seat, trying to relax but not looking away from him
  * It’s then that one side of his lips quirk up
  * That trademark smirk making her laugh despite her tears
  * Vanderwood puts his phone in his pocket and forms his hand into a fist
  * Putting it against his chest before moving it in a circle two times
  * _“Sorry”_
  * The secret agent points to himself before tapping his wrist with his other hand
  * _“I’m late”_
  * Their own version of signs
  * His way of apologizing to her
  * MC shakes her head, covering her mouth with her hands and resting her elbows on the table
  * Her heart is beating too hard against her chest
  * Letting her know it’s awake again
  * That it’s beating
  * Because his heart is still beating too
  * **He is** **_alive_**
  * He is alive and he is smiling at her, looking at her with so much love in his eyes that she can’t help but think
  * _Screw the rules_
  * _I want to fight the world with you, baby_
  * But he’s already straightening
  * Wincing as he applies a little weight to his other foot, but seeming to get more comfortable with it the more weight he puts
  * _No_
  * _Don’t go yet_
  * MC presses her hand against the glass and his gaze returns to her
  * She puts down her ring and middle finger down, keeping the other fingers out
  * _“I love you”_
  * She sees him chuckle under his breath
  * MC expects him to return the gesture, like he always does
  * But this time, he raises his hand, the one that was in his pocket
  * Holds his fingers up, the back of his hand facing her
  * Something glints on his finger
  * And _God_ , the tears are definitely not stopping now
  * Because on his ring finger…
  * Is the ring that matches the one she’s wearing on her neck
  * The ring he never wears because it’s too dangerous
  * Because he never wants to put her in danger
  * The ring she always keeps close to her heart, by putting it on a chain and wearing it around her neck every single second of every day
  * MC tries to wipe away the tears on her cheeks but she can’t stop crying
  * The other guests must think she’s crazy but she doesn’t care
  * Vanderwood is laughing outside
  * _Jerk_
  * But she’s laughing too
  * A simple moment of joy
  * Of happiness
  * **Celebrating their love**
  * **Celebrating each other**
  * Vanderwood puts down his middle and ring fingers too, telling her he loved her
  * Before he puts his hands in his pockets, walking away slowly, disappearing into the crowd of people
  * She watches him until she couldn’t see him anymore
  * And MC sighs
  * Because here they are again
  * **Their paths taking them away from each other**
  * But the string tying them together still strong
  * **Still whole**
  * And she knows…
  * She knows she will always wait for him
  * **Always wait for him to come home**
  * “MC? Oh my God, why are you crying? Is everything okay?”
  * MC nods while continuously swiping at her cheeks
  * “Yes.”
  * “Yes…everything’s going to be okay.”



* * *

 

**[Commissions](https://reifromrfa.tumblr.com/post/168241748316/open-for-commissions) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/whisperbinder)**

**Author's Note:**

> Vanderwood is one of my absolute favorite characters and I swear I could write about him all day :)) If you want to know more about my version of Vanderwood, he usually drops by my Patron Discord server <3
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! :)


End file.
